


Overcome

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, F/M, Feels, Ficlet, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Smut, uncontrollable urges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Harry is looking far too attractive and you are overcome with want for him.





	Overcome

_How dare he stand there, looking like_ that?

Just watching Harry is making your mouth water. God, you need him like right now. You lick your lips at the impure thoughts you're having about him.

“(Y/N)...?” he asks, catching you staring.

Harry walks out from your bathroom and you stride over to him, pulling him in close by grabbing his undershirt _._ His hands fall to your hips and it's like any and all contact, no matter how small, is spurring you on further. You continue to stare at him with hungry eyes while running your tongue along your bottom teeth. As if moving on its own accord, your hand roams downward to cup his already tenting bulge. He sucks in a breath and leaves his mouth slightly agape as he watches you in your lust-driven state, even when you start unbuckling his belt.

The sound of his zipper makes Harry raise an eyebrow, giving you _the look._

You slowly drop to your knees, taking his pants down as you go. It's incredible- you don't think you've ever been consumed by this level of hunger for a man. The things he does to you.

And you were about to show him.

Soon he is completely bared in front of you, erection rising higher before your eyes. You look up at your man through your lashes while taking your bottom lip under your teeth. He just watches you. It's all he can do. He's at your mercy now.

You close the gap between your wanting mouth and his head by giving it a slow lick. Checking his reaction, you see him press his lips together and shut his eyes. Harry's trying so hard to keep himself together.

_Cute._

At first, you press gentle kisses to his tip, which bring forth happy grunts from him, but then you add some sloppy-licking kisses. While these little sounds make your head whirl, you know you can stir up even _better_ noises from that lovely mouth of his. He rests his hands up to hold the back of his wild-haired head, his toned arm muscles on display. Taking hold of the base of him in your hand, now you envelop your mouth around him. It's a test to see how much of him you can take, and _God_ , even when his dick reaches the back of your throat, there's still more of him that won't fit in your mouth.

He's so fucking big, _Jesus,_ just thinking about his thickness stretching you inside makes your panties sopping wet.

“Mmm...” you hum around him. You can sense him shiver from above. He has to grip the edge of the bed to keep himself steady.

“F-fuck, (Y/N)...” Harry mumbles with some difficulty.

_You've got him now._

On your way back down his large self, you make sure to run your tongue along the underside of his cock. Ugh, the noise he just made. It sounded like he was trying to stifle it coming out. You start to bob your head back and forth on him, applying varying amounts of pressure with your mouth. And just as Harry gets used to your pace, you switch it up on him. When you bring it down a notch back to a tormenting slowness, he bucks his hips into you, his dick slamming the back of your throat.

_Someone's eager..._

You make a guttural sound when he does it again a few seconds later. You can feel him starting to lose all control.

He's almost there. He's on the brink.

You remove your mouth with a _pop!_ and replace it with your hand. You need to witness his gorgeous face as he comes undone at your touch. There's no other sight like it.

Your grip on him is tight and you lean in to whisper in his ear.

“That's right, come for me, baby.”

Harry's mouth stays open while he lets out more strangled breaths. And when he tips his head back, the veins in his neck stand out so clearly. His breathtaking blue eyes blink rapidly, surely trying to blink away the stars behind them.Then they shut tight as he chokes out a cry of your name.

_He's so beautiful like this._

You bring him to orgasm, feeling his whole body shudder as he comes over your hand and stomach. He brings his head closer to you and rests his chin on your shoulder. Your man is so utterly spent.

He's still trying to catch his breath when he slips his fingers beneath your underwear to feel you.

“M-my God, (Y/N)...” Harry says with surprise. “You're-”

“Soaked?” You give a little laugh. “Yes, I'm aware.”

“Fuck, let me-” he starts.

“-Getting you off was just as much of a treat for me as it was for you, trust me,” you insist. “Not necessary.” In a split second, though, Harry gets a little rough and flips you, pinning you down under him on the bed. He palms you between the legs and you wish you could retract your final words. Luckily, the look in his eyes says he won't give up that easily.

“It's only fair,” his voice low and deadly and already making you melt.

“Well in that case,” you say. “ _Ruin_ _me_ , baby.”


End file.
